Amor Divino
by WriterDM
Summary: Hinata é uma garota solitária, mas nem imagina que alguém lá de cima a vigia com olhares atentos...Poderia o amor superar barreiras e unir dois seres de Mundos Diferentes? ONESHOT HinaxNaru SONGFIC com a Musica Iris do Goo Goo Dolls


Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence_

"_Flashback" (POV desativado durante o Flahs..)_

Normal (No caso deste Fic Naruto´s POV)

Amor Divino

La ia ela denovo, caminhando por todos os cantos e eu não sei como ninguém repara nela. Como um ser, de qualquer natureza não repara naqueles cabelos Azuis? Naqueles lindos olhos perolados e na delicadeza no qual ela anda... Não sei como explicar o que sinto, sou um anjo, não deveria sentir tais coisas. Quando olho para ela me sinto como se fosse mais "humano" me sinto longe do céu, mesmo que eu esteja nele neste exato momento. Desde quando a vi, passei a acompanhar seus passos, ora de longe, ora de muito perto. Não posso toca-la, não posso conversar com ela... Só posso me resignar a observa-la de longe, só não sei até quando aguentarei tal condição.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Ela sempre voltava para casa cabisbaixa. Sua mãe morrera a alguns anos e seu pai era um homem muito ocupado e não dava atenção devida a ela, sua irmã mais nova estudava em outra cidade e seu primo a odiava. E eu sempre a acompanhava, lembro-me do dia no qual eu deixei que ela me visse por uma fração de segundo: _" A garota sentiu um estranho calafrio e se virou, durante um centésimo de segundo_ _pode vizualizar um homem loiro de olhos azuis e sorriso gentil, vestido impecavelmente em uma roupa branca e com asas de anjo, o anjo desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu, mas Hinata nunca se esqueceria dele". _Sinto uma imensa vontade de fazer isso novamente, sei que um dia ela irá perecer assim como todos os humanos e não consigo imaginar como será minha vida eterna sem a ve-la todos os dias.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Já era noite, mas não me importo, continuo a observando, e ela continua na rua, pensando sobre sua vida. Ela atravessa uma rua movimentada e uma moto em alta velocidade vem em direção ao sinal, ela não vai parar. Eu me viro e vejo outro anjo ao meu lado, eu grito:

- Veja ela vai morrer!

- É a lei meu caro irmão, mortais nascem e morrem... – A voz delicada soou como gelo aos meus ouvidos, eu me irritei, abri as asas e disse:

- Eu vou salva-la...

- Não faça isso! Se interfirir deixara de ser anjo, conhece as regras! – Ele me alertou, e eu apenas disse:

- Do que vale minha vida eterna sem nenhum motivo para vive-la?

Desci em uma velocidade impressionante, muitos que olhassem para o céu veriam apenas um borrão branco, peguei ela no instante em que a moto a pegaria e a levei para um local seguro.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

A observei em meus braços, finalmente pude toca-la, o preço de perder a vida eterna e a condição angelical nada parecia perto do que eu sentia neste exato momento. Sentia dor, meu braço sangrava e denunciava minha condição irreverssivel como mortal. Mas meu coração pulsava num misto de alegria e euforia, a dor nada era perto do sentimento que eu sentia pela garota em meus braços. Ela abriu seus belos olhos perolados e me fitou, eu lutei, mas não consegui segurar uma lágrima que demonstrava minha imensa emoção ao poder fitar de tão perto aqueles olhos.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Ela me olhou e perguntou:

- V-Voce... é um Anjo?

Eu sorri e respondi delicadamente:

- Era, agora sou apenas Naruto.

- Mas e agora que voce não é mais Anjo? – Perguntou Hinata, a mim.

- Agora... Vem a melhor parte. – Eu respondi e a beijei, selando o início de um amor divino, que seria eterno enquanto durasse.

--------------------- ------------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------- ----

_Oi Gente!! Mais uma song! o/o/o/_

_Essa foi diferente, um pouco mais complicada de se fazer, mas eu considero a melhor song que eu fiz até hoje..., avisando, voltei das minhas viagens e esse FDS já tem Bakumatsu, então já estão avisados._

_Espero que gostem desta Song..._

_JÁ NE_


End file.
